also needs a title
by flutterby09
Summary: yes im bad at titles. but i promise ill work on it.  BTVS crossover. I really wanted to do 1 and BTVS seemed like a common one to cross.
1. Chapter 1

_/SG-1 are sitting in chairs, their hands tied around the back of the wooden seats./_

"Okay, so tell me how did we end up here exactly? Daniel?" Jack asked turning to face the man to his direct right.

"Sir I think I hear someone coming!" Carter added before the archeologist could answer the question. Daniel turned to his left and leaned forward, straining to see past Jack to get a good look at Sam. Teal'c, who was seated directly to Daniel's right, also leaned over and forward, but not to get a glimpse of the major but to intone a question.

"What strategy should we pursue, O'Neill?"

Jack looked quickly at his surrounding and at his bound team mates. He then turned to look directly at Daniel. "#5?"

Daniel looked past him at Sam then looked once again at his dear friend. "#5." He confirmed with a sly smile and a nod of his head.

Sam and Teal'c both looked puzzled and decided to remain quiet as three strangers entered the room, two men and a woman, one man who appeared to be in his late forties, early fifties had his head buried in a large text book. Jack thought it looked suspiciously like one Daniel had in his lab. The other, a mere boy really, stood behind the blonde woman. He looked as if he was standing behind her for protection more than anything. The woman also appeared to be young. Like the man standing behind her, she seemed to be in her early to mid twenties. She stood with her hands balled into tight fists that rested heavily on her slender hips. The elderly man still had yet to look up from his tome but, murmured and mumbled under his breath occasionally.

Jack put on the persona of the tough military man, the kind that would, well from his experience be a marine! He looked straight in front of himself at the dark grey stone wall. Sam decided to follow his lead not really sure what her position was in the colonels and Daniels plan. Teal'c, being the jaffa that he is, simply did what came best. He too stared stoically ahead and didn't utter a sound. However, Danny let his gaze fall on his standard military issue combat boots.

The blonde looked at each of them. They all appeared to be military. They all had a strong fixed gaze. All of them except…the youngest, the man with the glasses. She noticed his gaze was directed to the ground, a sure sign of weakness. He would be the one most likely to talk. She took two steps forwards and suddenly the anthropologist could see her shoes now too. He gulped; another sure sign of weakness. "Who are you?" she questioned. It was then that Daniel lifted his head and their eyes met. "Who are you?"

She asked again. Daniel just fixed her with a smug smile. "Do I really have to ask again?" she voiced. "Exander, get Willow." The blonde spoke to him without breaking eye contact with her youngest hostage. The younger man nodded in agreement and went upstairs. She realized she wasn't getting anywhere fast so she decided to politely ask once before she lost her temper. She sighed. "Ok, who are you?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Daniel said with a big fake smile. "To my left you have my good friend Luke, and to his left you have his lovely twin sister Lea. To my right," he said swinging his head around to Teal'c. "we have my personal favorite, Cheubaka but you can call him Chewy." Teal'c nodded. Jack smiled up at his captors and Sam tried to hide her smile, and was failing miserably. "And I am Olo, Hans Olo." He said keeping a straight face.

"Oh great! Actors!"

"And the award for best performance goes to…." Daniel sing-songed. Jack looked at his team's youngest member and smiled.

"I'm so proud!" He said and sniffed.

"You wanted something Buffy?" Willow asked as she trekked down the stairs into the basement.

"Yeah, I want you to do a search for me." She walked over to Teal'c and ripped off a patch from the shoulder of his uniform, the one of Earth's stargate chevron, and handed it to her redheaded friend. "Can you scan this and check it online?"

"Sure." she said as she placed it into the scanner. "I've never seen this emblem before." She retorted, studying the enlarged image on the screen of her laptop. Willow then recovered the badge and handed it to the older man who had finally placed down his volume. "Giles have you?" The man looked it over meticulously before answering.

"Yes. I have." This got Daniel's undivided attention, and Jack's, and Teal'c's, and Sam's. "However I have no idea what it means." Rupert Giles said placing it on the desk next to the computer.

"What?!" Exander, Buffy, and Willow said simultaneously. Daniel would have found it to be quite funny if he wasn't struggling to refrain from doing the exact same thing.

"You see, I've seen it in many texts but no one knows what it says. The council tried to translate the manuscripts and just ignore the glyph, thus making them impossible to understand. So, eventually, the council just disregarded them and locked them away in London never to be seen by anyone outside the council." The eldest continued.

"That makes no sense!" Exander Harris exclaimed. "I mean, if they didn't hide them then we may know what this symbol means by now."

"Yes, well unfortunately the council doesn't share that point of view." Rupert said firmly.

"But, why would someone wear a symbol, such as this, without knowing what it means?" the blonde asked making hand gestures and looking pointedly toward Daniel. That got Giles's attention. He turned and looked at his charge. Then he looked at the captives bound before him. His gaze moved slowly from Sam to Jack who was looking at Daniel, almost as if they were silently having a conversation. He then looked toward the anthropologist who shook his head at Jack, neither one aware they had an audience.

SG-1's linguist then looked his CO straight in the eyes, making Jack nod ending the tête-à-tête. Jackson then looked up and saw the watcher and his charge staring him in the face.

"Um, hi."

Then the watcher spoke. "Daniel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Daniel Jackson." The British man simply stated.

Daniel stared at the man long and hard before he realized who he was talking to. "Rupert?" It was Blondy's turn to be confused now, along with the rest of SG-1. She inquired, "Giles do you know this guy?"

At exactly the same time Jack asked, "Danny, this guy a friend of yours?"

"Yes." Dan and Rupert said in chorus.

"Well since you two know each other, do you think maybe we could, oh I don't know, be untied?!" Jack said stressing the last two words.

"Oh um yes, of course." Giles said as he fumbled with Daniels ropes. Exander took the liberty of untying Jack as Willow untied Teal'c. Buffy ripped the ropes that held Sam's wrists together behind the chair.

"Wow, you're…. really strong." Sam said. Buffy ignored her and turned her attention back to the two scholars.

"Okay, explanation now! Who are you?" she asked Daniel. "And how do you know Giles?"

"Um, I…" Daniel stuttered.

"Everybody may I introduce Doctor Daniel Jackson, archeologist, anthropologist, and linguist." He said proudly.

Willow stepped forward. "Wait. You're the Daniel Jackson? The man who said the pyramids were landing pads for alien space ships?"

"Now wait just a second, I never said that! Per say."

"But you are him?" she said giddily. "Oh my god! I'm such a fan!" Daniel began to blush.

"What?" Jack asked. "Sheesh, Danny can't we go anywhere?" This made the man in question blush even more.

"So exactly, how do you two know each other?" Exander asked still a little confused.

"Well, um…ah…" Daniel stammered.

"Daniel used to work for the council." Rupert stated calmly.

"You what?!" Buffy shouted.

"Wait, what do you mean used to?" Willow solicited.

"I quit." Daniel answered cautiously.

"Well that makes him good in my book." Exander added.

"Why did you quit?" Willow asked. "Wait, can you just quit?"

"Normally no, but they couldn't keep him from resigning unless they killed him and they wouldn't even consider the possibility." He saw the questioning looks and continued. "I don't know why exactly. They were very vague, still are, but they seemed to think it was better to keep him available for use in the future."

"I've always wondered why they just let me leave." Daniel thought out loud. "That's what that funny little man who offered me a job wanted."

"Daniel Jackson, what's this council of which you speak?" Teal'c asked with an incline of his head.

"Yeah Space Monkey, that's a real good question. Don' cha' think?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yeah Daniel, what's going on?" Sam requested.

It was a question, simple enough. The explanation however, was a very long confusing detailed one. After 3 hours of 'whats' and 'backups' and 'huhs' he along with Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Exander finally finished explaining the watcher, slayer, council relations. Jack Sam and Teal'c all understood, and now it was their turn to explain.

"So let me get this straight. She is a slayer. A superhero, who kills vampires and demons and evil in general? And, he is a watcher, the guy who watches and trains her? And he is her friend and she is her other friend who is also a witch?"

"Yes, Jack." Danny answered confidently, nodding his head.

"And you, used to be a watcher?"

"Yup."

"Well, okay then."

"Okay, you know about us so now it's your turn to share." Buffy leaned up against the kitchen table they were all sitting around and entwined her fingers.

"Um, we can't do that." Daniel said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Willow asked.

Daniel and Sam looked at their shoes for guidance as Jack began twiddling his thumbs. Teal'c was the one to answer. "We can not dislodge any information regarding our employment. It is," he paused for a second in thought. "classified." The muscular jaffa said with a slant of his head.

"Classified?" Exander exclaimed. It was both a question and a statement.

"Well, we won't tell if you won't." Willow suggested.

Daniel turned to Jack and opened his mouth to speak. Jack raised a finger and cut him off. "Ah! No Daniel! No blowing our cover."

"But Jack, just imagine what's written on those scrolls the council has locked away."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Jack said before looking around the room at everyone else. "Danny, I know your big genius brain is just going nuts not being able to translate those rocks," this time Jack was cut off.

"Artifacts."

"Right, artifacts. Back me up on this one Carter."

"Actually sir, I think Daniel's right."

"You do?" Jack and Daniel said in unison. They looked at each other with puzzled expressions and then returned their gazes to Sam.

"I mean, they maybe of interest to my department too, sir. Who knows they may be interesting to you too sir."

"You think?" he said looking from doctor to doctor.

"Only one way to find out Jack." Daniel said giving Jack his best innocence look.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Daniel said looking genuinely confused.

"That face, I mean you look so young already, and then you do that face and you look younger than you did when we first met."

Dan shrugged. "It's a gift."

"I can't wait till you start to loose your hair." The colonel said with an overly cheery smile.

"Well, I could say the same to you but by the looks of it I probably won't be waiting long." Danny returned his smile.

"Carter, can I shoot him?"

"No, sir we need him."

"Yah, Hammond would probably get mad too. He likes him."

"As does everyone on base, O'Neill."

Daniel just smiled at Jack as he fumed. "Thanks Teal'c, that was really nice." He was answered by an incline of Teal'c's head.

"I don't know. I don't like it." Jack said firmly.

"The scrolls could lead to weapons, Sir." Sam said calmly, knowing this would gain his interest.

"Weapons?"

"Yeah Jack, big, powerful, honkin' ancient weapons…" Daniel said picking up Sam's idea and shooting her a grateful look.

"Yeah, so are you gonna tell us or what?" Exander asked impatiently.

The four friends looked at each other before Sam began to speak. "In 1928, a Dr. Langford constructed a dig at Giza. He discovered a large cover stone, dating back 10,000 years, with Egyptian and unknown glyphs on it. Under the cover stone," she paused to look back at her CO who nodded his head, a silent signal to continue. "Under the cover stone was a large metallic ring made of two separate rings of metal, measuring approximately thirty- six feet in diameter. On the ring were thirty- six symbols, including the one we wear on our uniforms. It wasn't until 1993 that research began. Katherine Langford, an Egyptologist just like her father, brought the ring and the cover stone to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs."

"There was a group of specialists, archeologists if you will, who deciphered the inner ring of the cover stones; the center and outer band had the same symbol as the metallic ring. However no one knew what the circle itself said. And that's were Daniel came in. Katherine went to see Daniel in 1995 after a lecture he gave in NY." She was interrupted by the rapt redhead.

"The speech that ended your career in the academia," she thought out loud. She looked to Daniel who was a little thrown off by her knowledge of his past. "Fan," Was all she said.

Samantha Carter cleared her throat, making sure she had the full attention of the room, before she began again. "She enlisted him to decipher the ga- ring. She showed him the cover stone that was roughly translated to mean," she looked to the archeologist.

"Doorway to heaven," Daniel filled in.

"This was then corrected by Daniel as being…."she once again turned to her friend for the thing to say.

"Stargate,"

"Then she showed him the ring. Daniel figured out in 2 weeks what the hired specialists couldn't figure out in two years." She turned to face Daniel and smiled at him. "Daniel realized that the symbols weren't a written language, but the constellations, and that the ring, or stargate, was just that- a gate. When you enter the correct combination of chevrons the stargate, the ring with the symbols, the chevrons being the constellations, it creates a stable wormhole capable of instant intergalactic transportation."

"Are you saying that the Air Force has uncovered a means of space travel?" the eldest questioned, his tone slightly giddy.

"Instantaneous space travel." Sam corrected.

Giles continued. "So what you go through this, this…"

"Stargate." Teal'c supplied.

"Stargate… and what? Go to other planets? Fight evil aliens?" Giles retorted.

"I thought you of all people would understand, Rupert." Daniel solemnly said.

"Major, do you think we should tell them about the Abydos mission?" O'Neill suggested.

"Yes sir. The first time the gate was activated, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel went through with a military team. Once there they met a civilization of people whose ancestry derived from the ancient Egyptians here on Earth. The settlement was called Abydos. The Abydonians worshiped the Egyptian sun god Ra, or rather a snakelike parasite that controlled a human body taking on the role of Ra. It used higher levels of technology to fool the people into believing that it was a god by putting on displays of its power. It used its power to create armies and gain more power. The people were suffering and wanted it to be ended. So, Daniel and the colonel led the rebellion, killing Ra and putting an end to slavery on Abydos."

"And that was supposed to be the end of it, but two years later in Cheyenne Mt. where the gate' was being kept it was reactivated. A man who looked like Ra came through and kidnapped an officer in the USAF. So, the USAF reinstated the colonel to make sure that his mission report was accurate, which it wasn't." She looked and smiled at her CO before continuing. "He lied and said that Daniel was killed and that the stargate was destroyed from the other side."

"Why did you say that Daniel died?" Buffy asked.

"Sha're," Daniel said as if in a daze.

"What?" Giles inquired.

"My wife, Sha're. She was the daughter of the chieftain there. I stayed behind on the planet with her and became one of the people."

"She was a gift!" Jack said with a sly smile.

"And you accepted?" Willow was shocked.

"No, yes, no, kind of." Daniel replied.

"Anyway, the military would never have let Daniel stay so he and Jack came up with the cover story. You see, when they killed Ra they sent a bomb aboard his ship when he was in orbit above the city. The original plan was for them to uncover any treat and if found destroy it, the people, and the gate by exploding the bomb. However, with the bomb exploding in orbit, it killed Ra without any unneeded damage."

"So if you stayed behind on Amybos," Willow started.

"Abydos," Daniel corrected.

"Abydos," she repeated trying out the new word. "If you stayed, why are you here now?"

"As Sam was saying when the Ra imposter came through the gate Jack was recalled to confirm the story. The General was going to send a bomb through to Abydos, a bomb that was almost twice as powerful. As far as everyone knew the gate only went to Abydos and back so the threat must have come from there. Jack told the General the truth, that I was alive and well living his life with the Abydonians, and the General didn't want to kill them. After all they were innocent people. So, he sent Jack through to get me and gain Intel on the enemy." Daniel answered.

"When Jack went back through the gate he took a team with him; I was a part of that team. That's when I met Daniel." Sam flashed her friend one of her best 100 watt smiles. "He showed us a room inside the pyramid that he was translating. Its walls were covered with the symbols from the stargate, along with many others! He discovered over a thousand gate addresses. He proved that the gate goes other places once we accounted for stellar drift. And then it all went bad." She added somberly. "The man who came through the gate at home came through on Abydos. He took Sha're and her little brother Skarra'."

"Are you okay Daniel?" Jack asked laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said quietly. He stood up and grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack next to the door.

"Where are you going?" the major asked.

"Out," was his only reply. The others heard the door slam shut behind him, causing Samantha to flinch.

"Poor Daniel," Willow sympathized. Buffy had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ah man," Exander said feeling upset too. Giles also looked very solemn.

"What happened to her?" Buffy bravely asked. Whether she was looking for a happy ending or not, she wasn't going to like the answer.

Seeing that his 2IC was on the brink of tears, Jack stepped up to bat. "I'll take it from here."

"Thank you, sir." She said with a sniffle.

"The bastard, Apophis, put a snake in her too. Ammonet. She had no control over her body, over what she did, who she killed. But, she could see it all… could see herself killing her husband." His voice slowly faded off, leaving those around him with looks of shock and horror plastered on their faces.

"Oh my god," Giles gasped. It was said to no one in particular. The three remaining team members were so caught up in their memories that they hadn't even realized that Daniel had reentered. He stood in the door frame listening for a while, all the time no one knew he was there.

"That's how we met T. He was the first prime of Apophis, his right hand man if you will. We were going to be killed along with a hundred other people and I asked him to 'help me, I can save these people' and he did. He helped us escape and joined our team, contributing his knowledge of the goa'uld whenever he could." Teal'c simply nodded his head in reply.

"We went on a mission about two years later, to save some Abydonians who were taken by Apophis, and she was there. Daniel went to go see if he could I don't know, save her, capture her so we could bring her back and remove the gould." He shook his head. "Anyway, he wound up in big trouble, she had him caught. She was gonna' kill him. Teal'c followed him and got there in time to save Daniel or save Sha're. He shot her and saved Daniel. He saved his friend over his friend's wife."

"And I thank you for that." Daniel said emerging from his hiding place. Teal'c again bowed his head. "She's in a better place now. She's free."

Jack broke the moment of silence. "Anyway, we went on doing our jobs killing the gould and saving the planet."

"How many did you kill, exactly?" the watcher asked. Each member of SG-1 looked at each other.

"Um... let's see." Daniel said.

"Ra," Jack said.

"Sokar," Sam added.

"Apophis," Teal'c stated.

"Hathor," Daniel said as he shivered and made a sickening face.

"Korel," Sam intoned

"Apophis," Jack said. Everyone else looked at him strangely. "What we killed him at least twice." He defended himself.

"Seth," Carter retorted.

"Ammonet," Daniel said quietly. "What?" He asked when he noticed the people staring at him. Jack smiled at him.

"Nothing, Danny." He replied.

"And then, a bunch of minor ones." Daniel finished facing his old friend.

"Wow, um that's a lot." Exander said.

"Well, we have a reputation to uphold." Jack beamed.

"Reputation?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, we have prices out on our heads. We actually had a bounty hunter try and cash us in once." Daniel said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, Aris Boch, he told Danny over here he wasn't worth a days rations." Jack said laughing. Sam smiled.

"Yes but he then confessed the truth." Revealed Teal'c.

"The truth?" Buffy asked.

"Well it turns out the gould wanted Danny dead the most. He was worth more than we were." Sam intoned.

"Why?" Exander questioned.

"Fer opening the gate." Jack huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted. Daniel laughed at his elder's display of youth.

"Wow!" said Exander. "And here I thought we got in a lot of trouble"

"Well we did save the world." Giles added.

"Yeah like 4 times!" Willow exclaimed.

Jack and Samantha shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Buffy. "What? You too?" Jack smiled and Sam blushed as Daniel suddenly found his shoes to be particularly interesting. Jack held up 10 fingers. Buffy and the others gaped at him. Sam then held up 3.

"13 times!?" This outburst came from the young man.

"Really I thought it was more than that." Said Jackson. "Seems like more than that."

"Yeah I thought it was 14."

"Indeed O'Neill, it was not. You are remembering the date on which we met Miss Cassandra Frazier. That in fact does not count because the bomb was not there." The Jaffa recited.

"Ah." Jack replied quietly.

"Holy moly" Willow and Exander gasped in unison. Buffy looked at the floor and Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Well…."

"This is awkward." Daniel finished Jacks thought.

"Well, looks like your life has definitely not been dull after leaving the counsel." Rupert commented.

"No. It really hasn't. And apparently neither has yours. You're still with the counsel I assume?"

"Yes. They're not the most pleasant people but they keep the pay checks coming."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Wow!" said Xander. "And here I thought we got in a lot of trouble"_

"_Well we did save the world." Giles added._

"_Yeah like 4 times!" Willow exclaimed._

_Jack and Samantha shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Buffy. "What? You too?" Jack smiled and Sam blushed as Daniel suddenly found his shoes to be particularly interesting. Jack held up 10 fingers. Buffy and the others gaped at him. Sam then held up 3._

"_13 times!?" This outburst came from the young man._

"_Really I thought it was more than that." Said Jackson. "Seems like more than that."_

"_Yeah I thought it was 14."_

"_Indeed O'Neill, it was not. You are remembering the date on which we met Miss Cassandra Frazier. That in fact does not count because the bomb was not there." The Jaffa recited._

"_Ah." Jack replied quietly._

"_Holy moly" Willow and Xander gasped in unison. Buffy looked at the floor and Giles cleaned his glasses._

"_Well…."_

"_This is awkward." Daniel finished Jacks thought._

"_Well, looks like your life has definitely not been dull after leaving the counsel." Rupert commented._

"_No. It really hasn't. And apparently neither has yours. You're still with the counsel I assume?"_

"_Yes. They're not the most pleasant people but they keep the pay checks coming."_

"I know the feeling. Never in a million years did I think I would ever work for the military." Daniel said with a reminiscent smile. Daniel shook his head slowly. "Such egotistical, hard headed, shoot first ask questions later minded…" Jack and Sam were glaring at Daniel. Teal'c simply cocked his eyebrow as always. "...idiots those marines are… I mean really!" Daniel said grinning a little as Jack hit him upside the head. Sam followed it up with a slight shove.

"How do you do that man?" Xander said as he leaning forward and staring intently at Teal'c. "The eyebrow thing." Teal'c responded by subconsciously arching it even higher. "Wow man! That's just like- so unbelievably cool!" A goofy grin began to spread across Jack's face.

"You're not half bad Harris." Jack said with admiration. Xander just looked at Jack with a goofy grin of his own.

"Oh well I can this is going to be very interesting indeed." Giles said cleaning his glasses. Sam snickered at this and almost all eyes turned to her.

"Sorry- it's just-" she said waving vaguely at Teal'c.

"Indeed." The tall man intoned. Sam giggled again.

"Yeah I know Carter, gets me every time." O'Neill said blandly ad he eyed his 2IC like she had gone mad. Daniel too couldn't help but look at her strangely. The Scooby Gang also seemed to think she had lost her marbles. Giles however was doing a marvelous Teal'c impression.

"Oh yeah, things are gonna get interesting around here." Buffy said.

"Uh huh." Willow said quietly.


End file.
